Death's Kiss Part II
by xd34thf4iryx
Summary: As Christmas nears, Draco recieves a letter explaining to him that Lucius has been murdered by Voldemort because Draco refused to follow in his footsteps. Now Draco must carry the contrite of his father's death on his hands as well as the consequential bu
1. The Letter

"_My Lord!" Lucius Malfoy bows down to the feet of Lord Voldemort. _

"_Welcome back, Lucius."_

"_My Lord, I am so sorry. Please, I beg your forgiveness." _

"_Get up! So it is your fault that I have lost yet another follower."_

"_He wouldn't listen to me!"_

"_He is a teenage boy, Lucius. Surely, you could threaten him with something. What about the girl for instance? Why didn't you stop them when you had the chance? I am getting tired of this, Lucius."_

"_My Lord, your forgiveness! I would've done it all differently if I could."_

"_But you can't, Malfoy. And I'm getting rather tired of dealing with you. I will get the boy and that Potter girl myself!"_

"_But, My--"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_-_

Allison Potter sat up in bed. Her dark brown hair floated down over her shoulders and her pale skin glowed in the moonlight streaming through the window in the Slytherin girls dormitory. Her heavy breathing slowed as she slid out of the covers. She snuck quietly out of the Slytherin dorms and common room and headed up the stairs of the castle.

"Hedwig?" Alli called into the owlery spooking every bird that was sleeping. A white snowy owl with gray speckles flew down to her arm. "I'm really getting tired of these nightmares," Alli told Hedwig into her big hazel eyes. Hedwig always seemed to want to listen. Lately, Alli had been coming to the owlery every night as an excuse to not think about her nightmares. Hedwig let out a quiet hoot of agreement. Alli leaned her head against the wall just outside of the owl's den and closed her eyes. With Hedwig standing on one leg on her arm, Alli drifted off to sleep. Hours later, Alli awoke to the pecking of a school barn owl on her sleeve.

"Chester!" Alli exclaimed examining her sleeve. Another hole had been bit in her pink pajama shirt. The rust colored owl dropped a letter into Alli's lap. It was addressed to Draco Malfoy from the Ministry of Magic. "You poke a hole in my sleeve to give me a letter that isn't even mine," Alli said angrily to Chester. Chester blinked once and then took flight out of the window. Alli groaned and stood up. She placed Hedwig back on her perch inside the owlery and headed back downstairs to the dungeons. When Alli entered the Slytherin common room, Draco was sitting on the green leather couch where he always was in the mornings wearing what he always wore, boxers and a pair of plaid pajama pants, no shirt required. Alli smiled at him when he looked up.

"Hey," he called. Alli held up the letter.

"You've got another one," Alli said. She dropped the letter in his lap and crashed down beside him.

"Sleeping in the owlery again?" Alli nodded. Draco opened the letter and read the black typed font.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_We at the ministry are upset to inform you that your father, Lucius Malfoy, has been killed. A man came to the Ministry of Magic some time late last night with the story that Lucius Malfoy had been discovered dead in an abandoned house just south of Surrey. His funeral is scheduled for Friday, November 23. The reason for his death is unexplainable at the moment. Sorry to not have more news at hand. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to write back._

_Sincerely,_

_Matilda Goosery _

_Ministry of Magic_

_Department of Unexplainable Deaths_

Draco threw the note to the side and closed his eyes.

"What's up?" Alli asked. Draco didn't answer her. She reached across him and grabbed the note. Her eyes flitted back and forth over the page. When she finished, she dropped the note, her mouth slightly open in shock. Draco folded his hands across his forehead as if he were trying to block out a strident noise. Alli touched his arm. Draco opened his sad, gray eyes. Alli gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry," Alli whispered wrapping her arms around him. Draco didn't speak. "Are you going to be okay?" Alli asked wiping Draco's white-blond bangs out of his eyes.

"It was my fault," Draco told her turning his eyes down to Alli's hand wrapped around his own.

"What are you talking about? This is not your fault. How could you even think that?"

"No, Alli. It is. I rejected the Dark Lord's request. My father was supposed to encourage me and coax me into it. He failed. And Voldemort murdered him." Alli thought back to her dream.

"That was what my nightmare was about last night," Alli said suddenly. Draco's eyes caught hers.

"You saw my father…"

"I saw him pleading with Voldemort," Alli explained. "And then he argued and Voldemort…Voldemort killed him with the unforgiveable killing curse." Draco shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I-I didn't think to…" Alli muttered. She let her head drop.

"Yeah, you never think," Draco snapped. He pushed out of her arms and stomped towards the dormitory.

"Draco!" Alli got up and followed him into the boy's dorm where Draco collapsed on his unmade bed. "Don't be mad at me! I didn't even know that it really happened!"

"That's not an excuse," Draco argued.

"You can't blame me for not telling! I don't know whether or not what I dream is real or just some little nightmare Voldemort puts into my head to try and scare me!"

"You could've at least warned me instead of heading off to the owlery to talk with the damn birds that don't even know what the hell your saying!"

"They comfort me," Alli retorted folding her arms across her chest. Draco laughed.

"You are such a girl!"

"And you're so… rude!"

"Oh, I'm rude? I'm not the one going around acting like everyone is in love with me. Because everyone does not love you, Alli. Most of them think you're a straight up bitch."

"Yeah, well most think we're the perfect couple. Because you're _just_. Like. Me," Alli said. She turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

"Hello, Allison." Alli looked up coming face to face with Severus Snape.


	2. Symbol of Love

Fear crept throughout Alli's body.

"What are you doing up here, Professor?" Alli asked trying to be as calm as she could.

"Just checking out a few things," Snape smiled. "I didn't see you in my class yesterday."

"I was sick," Alli lied. Lately, she'd just been avoiding being near Snape at all costs.

"If you miss my class again, Miss Potter, I assure you there will be _consequences_. And I'm not talking about regular punishment and I think you know what I mean." Alli nodded.

"Yes, sir," Alli said.

"See you in class," Snape said. Alli nodded and ran past him to the girl's dormitory. She slammed her head onto her pillow and screamed into it angrily. She hated Snape! Why did he have to have so much control over? Alli glanced at the clock sitting on her bedside table. It was just past 9. Breakfast was starting. Alli changed quickly into her uniform: a white button up shirt, a black pleated miniskirt, black pantyhose, and a green and silver striped tie. She threw on her black converses and headed out of the common room not caring right now where Draco was. As a matter of fact, Alli felt like catching up with her girlfriends. Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley had been avoiding Alli lately because she'd ignored their warnings and went on hanging out with Draco. Alli decided that today was the day that she would make it up to them. Alli rushed over to the Gryffindor table the minute she walked into the Great Hall. Ginny was flirting with Harry and Hermione was beaming happily. Alli sat down swiftly next to Ron.

"Hey, you guys. What's up?" Alli asked. Hermione smiled.

"Hey, Alli. Where's Draco?" Hermione asked brightly. Alli shrugged.

"Probably still in his room. Oh my gosh, I have a lot to tell you!" Alli squealed grabbing Hermione's hands. Alli leaned over the table and whispered what Draco had found out about his father this morning. Hermione leaned back with a hurt look on her way.

"Oh my gosh…" Hermione muttered sitting down in her seat.

"And he was so upset, Hermione. But then he started yelling at me and we got in this huge argument and right now I kinda want nothing to do with him."

"Wow…"

"What? What is it?" Ginny asked excitedly. She never liked being left out of the conversation.

"It's about Draco's father," Hermione told her. She glanced at Alli. "He's dead." Harry and Ron exchanged glances of surprise. Ginny's jaw dropped open.

"Oh my god! Since when?"  
"Last night," Alli told her.

"You know I did have a nightmare about Voldemort," Ron and Ginny flinched; "killing Lucius last night too," Harry told them.

"Yeah, me too," Alli said.

"Whoa, you guys have the same dreams?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Sometimes," Alli told her.

"Wow, that's so cool! I wish me and Ron shared dreams!" Ron shook his head.

"I'd rather keep mine private if you don't mind," he said.

"Yeah just because they're all about Alli," Ginny teased. Alli blushed and Ron turned a shade of bright red. Hermione giggled.

"You know you really should be nicer to him, Alli," Hermione started again; "I mean his father just died. Just imagine how he feels right now." Alli sighed. She should have known Hermione wouldn't understand.

"But we got in a fight, Hermione. He doesn't want to talk to me."

"No, I think you're the last person he doesn't need right now," Hermione said. Alli had to think over Hermione's double negatives slowly before catching on.

"Okay," Alli agreed, "I'll talk with him." She took a sip of pumpkin juice and her ring caught the sunlight.

"Holy shit!" Ron exclaimed grabbing Alli's hand. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry all leaned into Alli for a better look.

"It's gorgeous!" Ginny squealed.

"How beautiful!" Hermione whispered.

"Where did you get that?" Harry wondered aloud. Alli blushed.

"Um, Draco gave it to me," Alli told them. Ron let her hand drop on the table.

"You know, I think I'm going to go rest a little before class," Ron said excusing himself. He stood up and left the Great Hall just like that. Alli bit her lip.

"He really likes you, Alli," Ginny explained. Alli watched Ron trudge up the Grand Staircase.

"Should I go talk to him?" Alli asked them.

"No," Harry told her.

"What could you say?" Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"It is quite a nice ring though," Ginny said observing it. "Does it mean that you two are engaged?"

"No," Alli blushed. "He asked me to be his girlfriend." Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"You mean like you and Draco are a _couple_," she asked.

"Yeah," Alli told her. Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances. "What?"

"Draco's never had like a steady girlfriend before," Ginny told her. "He gets girls to fall for him, fucks them," Hermione looked up at Ginny's word choice, "and then leaves them in the dirt. He never asked me to be his girlfriend." Ginny looked down. Alli looked at her ring. It was a token of his affection. A reminder of everything they had been through together the night he gave it to her. And a symbol of his love.

"That ring holds a lot of trust in it," Hermione told Alli. "I wouldn't want to lose it."

-

Defense Against the Dark Arts was first on the schedule that day. So after breakfast, Alli told Hermione she'd see her in class and headed down to the dungeons to grab her books. Alli glanced in Draco's room as she passed by. The house elves had already made his bed and the room looked untouched. Alli nodded once. There, she had checked. He wasn't there. Alli had no reason to feel guilty. She hurriedly grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She took one of her expensive black cloaks with the gold fastener and Slytherin crest out of the dresser. She pulled it on and fastened it, sticking her wand in one of the pockets inside. She rushed out of the common room and up the stairs. She was nearly out of breath when she reached the DADA classroom. She was suddenly exhausted as she slammed her bag down on the seat next to Ron. Ron looked at her sourly.

"Hey, Ron," Alli said smiling at him.

"Hullo," he muttered glumly.

"Are you alright?" Even though she knew exactly why he was so bitter, Alli asked him anyways.

"Fine." Alli sighed and slumped into her seat.

"I'm so tired," she exclaimed. "Climbing those stairs really gets to you. You know?"

"It was two flights."

"Well, it's tiring for me," Alli explained.

"Maybe you should work out more then," Ron snapped. Alli's mouth opened as if she were about to say something, but then closed it changing her mind. She folded her arms across her chest and stared directly ahead. "I'm sorry," Ron apologized immediately.

"You needn't be so rude," Alli snapped.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Alright class!" Professor Whatsherface called out clapping her hands together. "Let's get started."

-

Alli started to feel drowsy as class droned on. Ron asked her how she was feeling a couple times, but Alli had trouble staying awake. Draco sent her a note in the middle of class. Alli opened it with shaking hands.

_Hey, you okay? You seem kinda out of it. _

Alli scratched back her response quickly.

_I dunno. I'm really tired and even walking up the stairs to this class exhausted me. Maybe I'm getting sick. _

She charmed the note back up to him.

"Miss Potter?" Professor Whatsherface asked. Alli looked up.

"Um, what was the question, Professor, uh…"

"Can you tell me the difference between an animagus and a werewolf?"

"Oh, an animagus, um, changes into an animal, um, by choice. And a werewolf can only change, when um, the moon is, um, what's the word? Ah, oh! When the moon is full," Alli finished. She shook her head. It had been right on the tip of her tongue too.

"Yes, Miss Potter. Very good."

Draco sent his response.

_That was a shaky answer. Maybe you are sick. Would you like an escort to the hospital wing? I—_

Alli didn't get a chance to finish reading. Before Alli knew it, everything went black. She felt herself sliding, falling out of her chair. Pain shot through the back of her head when the desk corner caught her.

"Alli!"

-

Cool liquid splashed over Alli's face. She sat up to half the class surrounding her with sympathetic looks on their faces. Draco patted her back and helped her stand up.

"Alli, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Mr. Weasley, help Miss Potter up to the hospital wing, will you?" Professor Whatsherface offered. Ron bent down to Alli to help her up, but Draco got in his way.

"I'll do it, Professor," Draco offered. He helped Alli up.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Draco asked.

"I can walk," Alli said. Ron glared at Draco as he helped Alli out of class.

"I'm sorry about this morning, Als," Draco said once they were away from the class.

"It wasn't a big deal. We just had a little fight," Alli shrugged it off. "I'm sorry about your father, Draco. I really am."

"Please, I don't want to talk about it."

"It's not your fault, you know." Draco grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the nearest wall. Alli gasped caught unaware.

"Don't," Draco started angrily. He took a deep breath. "Don't mention it again," he said calmly. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"I'm sorry," Alli whispered. Draco pushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He lifted her chin up meeting her lips to his softly.

"Its fine," Draco said pulling away. "Everything will be just fine."


	3. Magic Flows Through His Veins

"Miss Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking up from her desk in the hospital wing. "Oh hello, Mr. Malfoy. May I help you with anything?"

"Alli fainted during class," Draco explained.

"Alright," Pomfrey said standing up. "Would you like to lie down?" Alli nodded. Pomfrey led Alli to her old bed in the second room. Alli winked at Draco as she lay down. Draco smiled at the memory. "Was there anything else you think that may have caused the fainting spell?"

"I was feeling very drowsy and I was exhausted just walking up two flights of stairs to DADA. My hands were shaking, too," Alli recalled. Pomfrey nodded.

"It sounds like you may have early symptoms of mononucleosis," Pomfrey muttered. "But may I keep you here to run some quick tests. I'm still unsure."She didn't wait for their reply. "Nevertheless, I'm going to keep you here. You may go back to class, Mr. Malfoy."

"Wait!" Alli said suddenly. She grabbed Draco's arm. "May I speak to him for a minute?" Pomfrey nodded. Alli dragged Draco over to the corner.

"Ah, that was so fun, wasn't it, Als?" Draco smiled remembering the night they shared a couple weeks back. Alli smiled.

"Yes, but, Draco. I have something to tell you," Alli said. Draco looked worried. "After our fight this morning, I ran into Snape." Draco bit his lip worried.

"And?"

"He threatened me. He said that if I skipped his class like I did last week he would punish me." And then she added, "His way."

"But you've got to stay for the tests, Alli. Pomfrey said herself that she's not letting you go to class."

"He doesn't care, Draco. He wants me there whether I was sitting in the hospital wing dying or perfectly fine."

"I'll talk to him," Draco said.

"He'll hurt you," Alli worried putting her hand on his arm.

"I'll be fine, alright?" Draco smiled adding a little charming laugh to it. Alli smiled.

"Be careful, Draco," Alli called after him as he left to go back to class. Alli sighed feeling sick to her stomach, but internally grateful not having to deal with Snape at the moment.

-

After 1st period ended, Draco headed towards the dungeons to Snape's office. He burst into the room. Snape stood up at his desk.

"How dare you threaten her again?" Draco roared grabbing the professor and slamming him against the wall. Snape chuckled.

"Your anger amuses me, Malfoy. Where on earth did you hear that I had threatened Miss Potter?"

"She tells me everything," Draco growled.

"I only meant to scare into coming back to my class. She's been skipping, you know? No doubt spending that time with you."

"You did more than just to scare her, Snape!"

"You know nothing of my intentions, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said viciously. "And if you intend to storm into my office again as you just did so rudely, I will be sure to report you to the headmaster so that he may find the suitable punishment." Draco let go of Snape's robes.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco retorted. Snape began to laugh and Draco was suddenly hit with the realization of the matter.

"Isn't it sad, Draco?" Snape muttered. "Losing your old man to the Dark Lord? It's such a shame that it was your own fault. Is it not?"

"It wasn't my fault," Draco mumbled quietly. He had lost all of his anger and was overcome with a wave of sadness over his father's death.

"Oh, don't be sad, Draco. He didn't love you all that much anyways," Snape said icily. Draco glared at him. "You may go. Go cry in your little corner, Malfoy. Your father never much cared for you anyways. You were a disappointment to him."

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way!" Draco retaliated. He drew his wand. Snape took a step back, his fear showing on his face.

"Put your wand down, Malfoy!"

"_Rectusempra!"_

Snape exploded into the air. The spell hit him against the ceiling and brought him down with a crash against the farthest wall. Snape stood up.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Snape shot at Draco. Draco's wand flew out of his hand, landing in Snape's clutches. Draco was thrown backwards against the door. Snape began to cackle evilly. "What are you going to do without a wand, Malfoy? What are you going to do without your father?" Snape taunted. Draco felt the power welling up inside him. He drew on his anger. Hate. Fear. Emotions. Sadness. Romance. _Power!_ Snape's robes exploded with dark rich flames. He screamed in pain as Draco stepped backwards afraid of his own power. Draco had just performed wandless magic! Snape put the flames out quickly with his wand, dropping Draco's in the process. Draco pulled on his emotions once again with his hand out towards his wand. The wand rose in the air, shakily. And then with a burst flew back to its owner. Draco caught his wand in his outstretched hand. The power flowed through him. Magic flared from his heart. And Snape, now burnt and afraid, was threatened.

"Now what were you saying, Professor?"

-

After Draco's 2nd period class, he went around to all of Alli's classes collecting her homework for the day. He headed back to the Slytherin common room and dropped his bag off in his dorm. He checked to see if the coast was clear after leaving his dorm. Draco stood outside the girl's dorm innocently as a girl stormed past him. After she was out of sight, Draco snuck into Alli's room. He bent down to her trunk and gathered up all her textbooks, a few sheets of parchment, and an expensive white tailed hawk quill. He stood up taking in the scent of her room. It smelled faintly of her perfume and little like strawberries. Draco also took Alli's silky light blue blanket with him just in case she was to get cold in the hospital wing. As he headed up the Grand Staircase, he wondered vaguely if he should try and sneak up to see her tonight in case she had to stay. When he arrived in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm so glad you're here. Come along now, follow me," Pomfrey said hurrying him along. Draco followed her, bewildered. Madam Pomfrey led him to Alli's bed. Alli was hooked up to an IV and dressed in a hospital nightgown.

"Draco!" Alli exclaimed holding her hand out to him. A worried look set into Draco's face.

"Alli, what--"

"I'm going to let you tell him, Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey said. "Good luck."


	4. Pansy's Mystery

"You might want to sit down," Alli told him after Madam Pomfrey walked away. Draco sat down shakily.

"Alli, are you alright? What's wrong? Why are you hooked up to this thing? What's happening to you?"

Alli took a deep breath and smiled.

"Calm down, will you? You don't need to be so frightened."

"I'm not frightened. I just… tell me what's wrong!" he growled angrily grabbing her arms.

"Draco," Alli bit her lip and smiled. "I'm pregnant." Draco's mouth dropped open. He stared at her with complete and utter disbelief.

"You've got to be joking," Draco said with a little laugh. Alli's face turned serious.

"I'm not joking," Alli told him with a little shake of laughter. Draco's shock turned into a smile.

"You're really…" he stopped unable to get the words out. Alli nodded with bright eyes. Draco's face brightened as well. "Oh my god," he whispered. He laid down over Alli wrapping his arms tightly around her neck. "Oh my god, Allison!" Draco took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. Alli beamed. "I-I don't believe this. Are you… are you gonna keep it?"

"I hope to," Alli said with a soft smile. "Unless, you don't--"

"No," Draco whispered. "It's fine. It's great. Oh my god, I love you so much." He picked her up and pulled her into his lap kissing every part of her that he could reach. Madam Pomfrey hustled over and put an end to it before it started and got out of control. She shooed Draco out of the hospital with the excuse that Alli still needed to bring her heart rate down and he wasn't helping.

"Draco, wait a moment!" Alli called to him. "I need you to tell my friends for me."

"What?"

"I need you to break the news to Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. Ron is a little sketchy right now."

"What?!" Draco laughed. "Now this I know you're joking about." Alli shook her head at him.

"Just tell them for me, will you?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Fine," he said with a smile.

"I love you," Alli told him sweetly. Then he left. "When will it be due, Madam Pomfrey?" Alli asked.

"You're along farther than I had expected. You're already in your second month as well with just about a month left in your first trimester. The baby should be due around July. What changes have you noticed so far considering hormonal and emotional balances?"

Alli thought back over the last couple months; when she and Draco had fought at his house after their encounter with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest all the way to their fight that morning.

"Draco and I had a fight just a couple days after the baby was conceived," Alli told her. "I broke down, but I doubt that had anything to do with the baby being formed."

"Actually, it may have played a major role in that, Allison," Pomfrey explained. "Was there anything else that you remember?"

"I've been having more nightmares, lately. I sleep just outside the owlery usually now during those nights. Hedwig, that's Harry owl, keeps me company. I fight with Draco over a lot of really stupid things too. And--"

"Alright, that seems normal," Pomfrey said. "You know you're only the second girl I've seen stay at Hogwarts while she's pregnant. Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"Madam Pomfrey, I have no home to go to."

-

Draco found Hermione easily by the foot of the Grand Staircase.

"Granger!" Draco called. Hermione turned around and glared angrily when she saw who it was.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Ugh, what?"

"Hermione!" Ginny called running over to her with Harry in tow. She backed away seeing Draco talking with her.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted him.

"Potty, Weaslette," Draco smirked.

"Go on with it, Malfoy," Hermione egged.

"Alli wanted me to tell you all that," Draco took a deep breath and continued. "She's pregnant." The three teenagers were silent. Draco bit his lip waiting for their response. Ginny was the first to pipe up.

"How could you, Malfoy!?" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you!" She pulled out her wand. Draco took a step back.

"Ginny, calm down," Hermione said putting her hand on Ginny's arm.

"Malfoy, um, wow. A-Are you sure th-that's what's wrong with her?"

"Madam Pomfrey said that's what's up," Draco told them.

"Ugh, I can't believe she let you fuck her," Ginny said disgusted.

"Watch it, Weaslette!" Harry stayed silent taking it all in. Alli was pregnant. "Listen, that's all Alli told me to tell you. So you might as well visit her in the hospital wing. She needs you guys right now."

Hermione nodded and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Malfoy…erm, Draco. Send her my regards." Hermione headed off up the stairs with Harry and Ginny at her heels.

-

Madam Pomfrey left Alli alone for most of the day. No one, not even Draco, came to visit her. It made her want to cry, being so alone. Alli spent her time examining her stomach. It was nearly impossible to tell that anything was even happening. She began to doubt Madam Pomfrey's mindset. Maybe she wasn't really pregnant. Maybe she just had a case of mononucleosis and it was all a big mistake. For her to be already two months pregnant, it had to have been the first time she and Draco had touched. But the odds, Alli thought, what were the odds that he would've gotten her pregnant the first time? And why didn't the second time kill it off? Alli groaned inwardly at her thoughts. She was angry with herself, but still blindly happy all the same. After a first year, who was helping out Madam Pomfrey, had brought Alli her dinner, Alli fell into a deep sleep.

-

_I creep up the stairs quietly so no one can hear me. Everyone is asleep and I find some power out of knowing that I'm the only one awake. The only one sneaking about. And nobody will know. The doors to the hospital wing are closed. I make only a bit of noise opening the door with my magic. It squeaks on its hinges, yet no one stirs. The blonde haired girl sleeps in her hospital bed. A purple bruise covering one beautiful closed eyelid. I lick my lips excited about what I'm about to do. The shiny black dagger gleams in the white moonlight streaming across the girl's bed like a blanket of light. It holds her. Protects her. I pull up my arm. The girl wakes up. With only a glance, she opens her blue eyes with fright and begins to scream. The heavyweight of the dagger pulls my arm down pressing its sharp point into her chest. The girl's sound never makes it out. It is held in her throat forever never once to let loose. Her blood pours out, staining the white of the hospital sheets. I smile proud of what I have done. The Dark Lord will be so happy with me. And I will bathe in his glory and power and adulation of me. I laugh quietly to myself. So proud. So proud. He will be so proud of me. So happy with me. And I will love him back. Yes, love. I love you! I love you, my Lord! I love you, Tom Riddle!_

_-_

"Alli?"

Alli sat bolt upright in bed. The IV tugged at her arm making her cry out.

"Shh!" Draco shushed her. Alli put her hand to her heart.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alli whispered angrily. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She darted her blue eyes around the room. Shadows crept everywhere making her shiver. That dream had frightened her beyond extent. This was getting out of control.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to stay with you, tonight is all," Draco told her. Alli reached for his hand.

"I had another nightmare," Alli confessed. Draco climbed into bed with her. Alli noticed he was only wearing his boxers and plaid pajama pants, once again. Alli tucked one arm across his chest as he settled down.

"Another one?!"

Alli nodded.

"It was about Pansy, Draco," Alli said anxiously.

"Ha," Draco laughed. "She was quite a nightmare wasn't she?"

"Draco, I'm being serious here. I saw her murdered."


	5. Privacy

For the second time that night, Alli sat up in bed startling Draco.

"What is it?" he asked groggily. Alli shook her head and buried her head in her hands.

"I don't know why it keeps coming to me," Alli whined on the verge of tears. "I keep getting all these nightmares and I can't sleep." Draco sat up taking her in his arms. He guided her head to his shoulder.

"Shh," Draco cooed. "I promised you everything would be alright, didn't I?"

"Yes, but--"

"Do you not trust in me that everything will be alright?"

"I trust you, its just--"

"Trust has no exceptions. You either trust me or you don't…"

"I'm scared, Draco!" Alli burst out. She cowered in his arms. "I don't want to be pregnant," she cried softly.

"I think you're just tired is all," Draco admitted. "Just close your eyes," he whispered in her ear. Alli closed her eyes. She breathed in his beautiful signature Malfoy scent.

"Draco?"

"Shh, don't talk. Just sleep."

"I love you," Alli whispered. Draco only smiled to himself. He held her tighter and finally he felt her weight on him lighten as she drifted off to sleep.

When Alli woke up the next morning, Draco was no longer there. She had begun to think him sleeping with her was all a dream until she saw the imprint of his body on her sheets beside her. But the wonderful truth of Draco sleeping beside her also brought the terrible truth of her continued nightmares. Hermione visited Alli at lunchtime.  
"Hey," Alli greeted her.

"I can't believe you're pregnant!" Hermione squealed sitting down at the edge of Alli's bed. "You're so bad!" Hermione giggled. Alli smiled.

"I'm Slytherin," Alli reminded her.  
"So what's up? Anything been happening while you're just sitting here alone in bed all day?"

"Oh my gosh, Hermione! I have to tell you something!" Alli said anxiously.

"Go on…"

"I had a nightmare last night about Pansy," Alli explained. "When Draco came--"

"Draco slept with you?!"

Alli blushed and continued. "When Draco came he startled me from it. But, Hermione…" Alli drew her closer. "I saw Pansy get murdered." Hermione drew a short breath.

"Oh my god!"

"It's worse than that. I didn't just see her get murdered… it was me. I murdered her," Alli explained.

"Just in your dream you mean," Hermione assured.

"Yes, just in my dream. The night that Pansy was killed, I was…um…well… me and Draco… Draco was here…with me…we were…"

"I get it," Hermione said with a smile. Alli let out her breath.

"Yeah, so I have no idea what even happened. But according to my dream, Pansy was stabbed to death."

"But how can that be?" Hermione wondered aloud. "There were no marks on her body…"

"I dunno."

"Alli, I think you need to talk to Dumbledore about this. It could be serious what you're seeing. And maybe it happened and maybe it didn't, but this is getting really out of control." Alli nodded silently. "Will you promise me that you'll talk to him, Alli?"

"I promise," Alli said. Hermione smiled. "How's Ron doing?"

"He's okay. He was pretty distraught when we told him the news of your… problem." Hermione glanced at Alli's stomach as she said this.

"Aww. I wish I could…" Alli clenched her fists angrily, "…just do something about it. I don't like him getting so depressed over me. It's depressing _me_!"

"Don't worry about Ron. He'll get over it soon enough."

"I hope so."

"Don't dwell on it, Als. Stress isn't good for you right now. Which is why you need to see Dumbledore," Hermione pointed out. Alli silently agreed.

"I'll see him then," Alli told her a minute later. Hermione nodded bringing their meeting to a close.

-

Later that week, Madam Pomfrey allowed Alli out of the hospital wing.

"Exercise is good for you right now," she had said. So Alli breathed in the comforting scent of pumpkin and cinnamon while she wandered down the halls of Hogwarts. She studied the portraits on the walls and stood under the Grand Staircase for minutes just to watch the staircases change. First years screamed as they were transported to a completely different floor than they had expected. Alli smiled to herself and journeyed through the halls. As Alli reached the seventh floor she spied Harry and Ron climbing out of a portrait hole behind a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress. Alli smiled at them. Ron caught her eye and looked down at the carpet.

"Hello, Harry," Alli smiled. "Hey Ron."

"Hullo," they muttered.

"Have you ever stood under the Grand Staircase and looked up and just watched the staircases change before?"

Harry and Ron looked at her as if she had just said she'd been abducted by aliens, taken to Mars, and been raped by the alien king's brother's wife's aunt's cousin's younger alien brother.

"It's exhilarating," Alli added.

"Is this normal pregnant teen behavior?" Harry asked. Alli glared at him playfully. She tried to hide the smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Yes, I believe it is," Ron answered him. "Excuse us." Ron hit Alli's shoulder as he passed her sending a wave of dizziness over her. Alli grabbed her passing cousin for support. Harry, feeling her pull, steadied her.

"Whoa there! You alright?"

"Yes, sorry. Just had a moment of dizziness. Nothing to worry about." She shot Ron a death glare.

"What is that supposed to be?" Ron snickered. "A sad excuse for trying to threaten me?"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Alli exclaimed angrily taking a step towards him.

"My problem? You're the one treating me like a stubborn bitch!" Ron took a step closer.

"You take that back!"

Harry jumped in between them.

"You guys. Stop! It's not worth it."

Ron let out heavy breaths through his flaring nostrils giving him the appearance of an angry bull.

_All he needs is a piercing in the middle of his nose._ Alli thought. Harry laughed suddenly.

"You're right," he said to Alli. Alli looked at him bewildered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ron would look exactly like a bull with one of those piercing you said, I mean."

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, I never said anything," Alli told him. "I mean… that's what I was thinking."

"You just read her mind?" Ron exclaimed. Harry looked between them.

"But I thought… it was like you said it outloud… I couldn't have," Harry stuttered.

"Hurry Alli, think something!" Ron said excitedly. A few seconds later, Harry burst out laughing.

"Bloody hell!" Harry laughed. "Ron's ears _do_ stick out!!"

Ron frowned and his face turned red with humiliation.

"I'm leaving," Ron muttered. He turned around and darted down the stairs as fast as he could manage.

"It's like we're connected," Harry continued. Alli smiled.

"You, Me, and Voldemort; one big happy mind reading family," Alli said sarcastically.

"What's the problem?" Harry asked confused. He had thought Alli would be excited about this. It would make them closer, right?

"Just stay out of my thoughts. You might not want to know what you're getting yourself into."


	6. Like Mother, Like Daughter

"_Welcome. Are you ready to take his position?" Voldemort hisses through the night. A man in a black robe kneels at the Dark Lord's feet. His face is covered by a mask formed to fit his face shape, the signature of the Death Eater cult. _

"_Yes, my Lord."_

"_You're new mission, Severus," Voldemort pauses and then continues. "I need you to get the Malfoy boy to me. He's the leader of a new generation of Death Eaters and we need him on our side and away from Potter's." _

"_P-Potter's, sir?" Severus Snape answers. _

"_The girl, Severus! That Allison Potter!"_

"_But I thought, you were planning on killing her." _

"_I am, just listen for a moment, will you?" Severus is silent. "Once we have Draco on our side, he'll be our spy. And he will bring that wretched girl to me so I can kill her off easily. Once the girl is gone, Harry Potter will be our target."_

"_May I ask, my Lord, what was the use of Bellatrix Lestrange killing off the Parkinson girl?" _

_-_

After getting permission from Madam Pomfrey, Allison Potter left the hospital wing in search of Dumbledore. She would talk to him and tell him of her nightmares, of Pansy's killing, and ask for advice just as Hermione had told her to. Dumbledore would give a reasonable explanation and everything would be fine. Alli would be able to eventually go back to the Slytherin common room and attend her classes. She would sleep with Draco in his dorm and have protected sex, as for the baby's wellbeing, every other night. They might irritate the other boys in the room, but they wouldn't care. Everything would be happy. Draco would inherit the manor and they would spend their summer there together. Alli would have the baby and then they could live forever together as a family. Alli thought of this until she reached the stone gargoyle of the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"I don't have the password," Alli realized. Unexpectedly, the gargoyle turned to reveal a spiral stone staircase. "Huh," Alli said to herself.

"The password was password," the gargoyle offered. Alli gave him one nod, slightly crept out that this stone figure had just spoken. She made her way up the staircase until a large wooden door with a silver round knocker sat in front of her. Alli banged the knocker against the solid entrance and waited. An old man with white hair and a long tangled white beard answered the door.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, Allison, what is it that you need?"

"May I--"

"Oh yes, come in, come in." Dumbledore ushered her inside his office. A large desk sat in the middle of the circular room with no windows. The walls were covered in portraits of headmasters before him. They all looked kindly down upon Alli. The rooms as well as the desk were occupied with various sorts of strange items. Fawkes, Dumbledore's golden-red phoenix, sat contentedly on her perch. She took in Allison's appearance with her large brown eyes.

"What a beautiful bird!" Alli exclaimed approaching Fawkes. Suddenly, Fawkes burst into flame and fell to the bottom of her perch in ashes. Alli gasped and jumped back. "Professor!" Dumbledore smiled at her. "Professor! There was nothing I could do! The bird, she just… caught fire!"

"Ah," Dumbledore said looking at the ashes. "But wait." A tiny baby bird, with the same golden-red pecks of feathers on her pink skin, shook ashes off its head and stood up.

"Fawkes is a phoenix, Allison. They burst into flame when it is time for them to die and then they are reborn from the ashes." Alli smiled at the baby bird. "Peculiar things belong in this world, Allison. To be seen only if you keep your eyes and your mind," Dumbledore tapped a finger on her forehead, "open."

"Professor, I've been having strange nightmares." Dumbledore waited for her to continue. "They're of Voldemort and I see what he's planning. H-He set Draco out to kill me just months ago. And I had a dream of Pansy being murdered by nighttime, but Professor, I was the one that killed her. It was me. But then she turned up with no marks on her body," Alli's voice sped up. "A-And last night, I dreamt that Voldemort, h-he's using--"

Severus Snape burst into Dumbledore's office, suddenly, causing Fawkes to spook and fly from her cage. Alli jumped back as she swiveled around to face him.

"Headmaster, I must speak with you," Snape hissed.

"Just a moment, Severus. Continue, Allison." But Alli was stuck silent by Snape's appearance. She opened her mouth and no words came out, only a squeak of fear.

"It is urgent," Snape sent a spike of his eyes into Alli's bright blue ones. Her skin prickled with gooseflesh. Fear crept through her like a beetle inside her veins.

"Well then, by all means," Dumbledore said opening his arms.

"I have proof to believe that this Potter girl murdered Miss Parkinson, sir." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Ah."

"It's believable, sir."

"Severus, Allison could not have murdered Pansy Parkinson," Dumbledore said reasonably. Somehow it deemed more logical than Snape's accusation. "For she was sick herself in bed that night. Or as we have been told." Dumbledore looked down at Alli through his half-moon shaped spectacles. It was as if Dumbledore somehow knew of Draco and Alli's little romance moment that night. His look sent another cold wave of shivers down her spine. Dumbledore couldn't have known about that, could he?

"I have proof!" Snape snarled.

"And what proof might that be, Snape?" Alli snapped. Snape turned his eyes back on her.

"This proof is for the hearing."

"Hearing?!" Alli exclaimed. She looked at Dumbledore.

"There is to be a hearing of Pansy Parkinson's murder in two weeks time, if you must know, Potter. And you are to be present," Snape told them. "As well as the headmaster." Dumbledore nodded calmly.

"But Professor," Alli turned to Dumbledore startled. "I'm not released until the end of this month!"

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore said with a bright smile despite the moment. "Didn't you hear the great news? Allison is with child." Snape's eyes grew large and round, making him take the appearance of an oversized drowned rat.

"Headmaster, I assure you, I didn't--"

"It is Draco's, Professor," Alli told Snape. Snape looked angry at first and then he mollified it caramelizing it over with a fake look of happiness.

"Why, Allison, that's wonderful news. And pureblood too it will be. And no doubt a pure Slytherin at heart," Snape sighed. "Another Malfoy here at the school. Can you believe it, Headmaster?"

"That is enough, Severus. You are dismissed."

Snape's look hardened once more.

"See you at the hearing, then, Allison?"

Alli refused to acknowledge him, but otherwise wondered secretly how Dumbledore could have possibly known.

"Professor?" Alli wondered aloud.

"You know you're only the second witch to stay at Hogwarts with child since I've been Headmaster," Dumbledore began.

"Who was the other?"

"The wonderful Miss Gemma Doyle."

"But that's--"

"Yes, Allison; your mother."


	7. Toxic

"This doesn't answer my question, Professor," Allison said gazing at the book that was now in her arms. Dumbledore had given her a book on why she'd been having nightmares; a book entitled _The Doorway to Occulmency_.

"In face it does, Miss Potter. Just look at the title." Allison read it aloud with a bit of sarcasm dripping from her mouth. "Occulmency is what will help you rid yourself of these nightmares. Watch." Dumbledore closed his eyes concentrating. Alli felt that horrible ache of a migraine starting on her head when suddenly her own memories swarmed her thoughts and ideas. It knocked her mind out of focus from the real world and into her dreams.

-

_Alli at age six, alone in a gigantic mansion of a house, Grimmauld Place. Late at night. A young man, Severus Snape, bursts through little Allison's bedroom door. Her screams fade into another nightmare with Snape and another. They blur into Alli sitting alone in the rain. Her trunk and bags shield her from the icy rain. Flash. A new memory._

"_Mmm," Draco smiles licking his lips. "And who's this?" Alli smiles shyly at him. She clears her throat._

"_Um… Allison Potter," she croaks. _

"_Another Potter?" Draco says interested. "Well, I must say. You're quite an improvement from the others." Alli blushes. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he smiles warmly at her. He holds out his hand and Alli takes it, but instead of shaking it, Draco brings it to his lips and kisses it softly. Flash. _

"_Allison," Draco whispers. He wipes away a few of her tears with his thumb. Alli catches his eye. He leans in closer. For the split second their lips meet, Draco tastes the salt of her tears on his tongue. He jumps and backes off. "I'm sorry, Alli. I didn't mean to--"_

"_No," Alli corrects him. "It's okay." Draco licks his lips and holds her face in his hands. Alli lets him kiss her again. Her head feels light. The way his tongue traces along her bottom lip feels almost comforting like going to sleep after a long day. She welcomes him letting her lips part. The moment their tongues touch, Alli leans back, using her hands to hold her up on the seat. Draco follows her mouth until he is on his knees on the floor of the train compartment, using her body for support. His hands comb back through her hair and his finger traces past her scar. He jolts and lets go. "What?" Alli mutters with her eyes still closed. His touch lingers on her scar. _

"_You…" Draco tucks the piece of hair that covers her scar, behind her ear. He traces it with his finger. "Where did you get that?" _

_Flash._

"_No need to be rude, Allison. I only want to chat," Snape says getting close to her face. _

"_You want more than just a chat," Alli spits. "I know you too well." Snape reaches down and twists a piece of Alli's hair softly that hangs near her chest. _

"_You could always get to know me _better_." _

_Alli gulps._

"_You remember don't you, Allison?" Snape sneers. _

"_Professor…" Alli manages. Her breath is lost as Snape corners her. He laughs manically. _

"_Don't try to run, or I'll just hurt you worse." Alli feels her fear coming back up. Nervous sweat breaks out across her forehead and her eyes begin to burn with scared tears. _

"_P-Please," Alli whispers. _

"_Undress," Snape orders. Alli whimpers. "_Undress!"_ Snape's hand hits her full across the face. Alli's hands shake as she undoes the first button on her white blouse._

_Flash._

A sudden warmth took hold in Alli's body. She felt her feet slip out and she didn't think in enough time to stop from hitting the floor. Dumbledore rushed over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. His eyes began to roll back in his head and his pupils turned white.

_Ouch! I'm hungry. Get up, mommy. Get up. I'm not tired. I'm hungry, mommy. Feed me! I don't want to sleep. _I roll over and take a deep breath. _She never listens to me. _

-

When Alli opened her eyes she was in a dark room again. She sat up looking around her. White. White. White. Every way she turned. Alli began to tremble.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"Alli?" a familiar voice whispered hoarsely. Alli felt cold skin against her arm. She jumped and looked beside her.

"Draco!"

Suddenly, it dawned on her. Alli drew back the white. The sheet surrounding her bed in the hospital wing. She took a deep breath of relief.

"How are you feeling?" Draco whispered helping her to lay back down.

"I don't know. I--"

"You've been asleep nearly all day. It's time you woke up."

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "Dumbledore brought you in here saying you'd passed out."

"Ugh, why does this keep happening to me?"

"You're pregnant."

"I know, but, ugh. Other people don't have this much trouble!"

"Maybe you just need to calm it down a bit," Draco said with a clear ring of laughter. His lips brushed up against her cheek. His pale skin glowed in the darkness making his light gray eyes stand out.

"How am I supposed to calm down when you're around me all the time?" Alli moaned with her eyes closed. She felt Draco's warm breath against the nape of her neck and the soft rumble in his throat as he laughed.

"What do you mean?" he snickered. Alli opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at him. His eyes gleamed and the ghost of his smile on his soft, pale lips made Alli's heartbeat quicken.

"I hate you," she whispered closing her eyes in exhaustion. Draco leaned in closer to her.

"You hate me?" he taunted. His cool breath blew against her cheek. Alli opened her eyes just for a moment before closing them again feeling the familiar press of Draco's lips on her own.

"Drakon Malfoy… you… are… absolutely…horrible," Alli giggled between kisses.

"Oh really?"

"Mmm."

"And how… is that?"

"You tell me… to calm… down… and then… you…mmm," Alli paused. She'd lost her train of thought and suddenly she found she could not speak. She could feel the pulse of Draco's heartbeat against her chest. His heavy breathing on her skin. Every sound amplified. "Draco… I can't… breathe…" Her eyes opened. Her mind was blurry as the scene around her. Pale white skin. His perfect blond hair falling in his gray eyes. The fullness of his lips harassing her own. Alli put her hands on his bare chest meaning to push him away. "Draco… please… stop." Her arms snaked up his shoulders and around his neck. Draco moved out of her arms and sat up, a satisfied smile on his face. "Th-thank you." Alli put her hand over her heart. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she admitted with a weak smile.

"You're acting like it's my fault."

"It was! You… you're… just tempting. Addictive. And… toxic…"

Draco laughed quietly.

"And I hate you for it."


End file.
